The Boy With The Swords
by cold blooded massacre
Summary: Aron Is a normal boy in his own eyes, but soon he'll figure out he isn't that normal at all.
1. Chapter 1

_Another boring day_ Aron thought to himself, walking the same way to school as always. He arrived some moments later at the school, and immediately felt the attention of the older boys suddenly turned to him. It wasn't positive attention, but it was one of the few things that did actually change every day: the harassments. Aron did not hear it, but he could notice because the boys always started laughing ridiculously loud, and sometimes it was so loud he could hear it over the music in his earphones. He didn't care, because he stopped caring a long time ago, ever since he came on this school somehow they had to bully him, they needed it. These were some poor souls who were following each other out of fear for the person with the biggest mouth. In this case: Rick. Rick was just like any other popular boy, girls were fighting over him, and guys were kissing his ass to be safe of any targeting. Aron didn't feel like going with them, actually he didn't even feel like going with anyone, not anymore.

Once inside the school he walked to his locker, first period: biology. It was easy and boring but there were worse classes to start your day with. When he packed his books and locked down his locker, he went to class. First period second period third period, finally fourth period, this was what makes his day worth living every day again and again: physics. Not that the class was any fun, not at all, but the person who was sitting next to him. She was what made his day worth living. Her eyes were dark red, her skin white as milk, her hair was black as the night and her smile, her smile was the cutest thing Aron had ever seen.

"Hi Aron" Kathrin said with the most beautiful voice of the whole world. It took Aron a few seconds to figure he had not replied yet.

"H-hi," he replied.

"Wow, Aron had an exciting day until now I see?" Kathrin asked.

"Yup," Aron answered, suddenly feeling confident. He didn't need to be nervous, they had been friends for some time now but Aron always had an eye on her, but he wasn't really planning on telling her anytime soon.

_Would I have a chance? Or should I just leave it like this, I'm not planning on letting this feelings cost a friendship, especially this friendship. It means the world to me, it's the only thing what's keeping me going. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a huge explosion a few corners away form his school. What the? Mutants? Why would mutants come here in this boring place?_ Aron didn't know if he should be scared or happy. There was finally an adventure coming in to his life.

Once he arrived at the place where the explosion had occurred he found out he should neither be scared or happy. _No... no... t-th-this can't be true. This is a really bad nightmare, I fell asleep in history class, and there is no other explanation, but why does this look so real and why does this feel so real? No, this can't be happening._

There was blood everywhere and lying there in her own blood, Kathrin, Aron couldn't believe it. All these feelings were coming over him, all of a sudden. What has happened? Aron couldn't handle all of this, there were too many feelings to handle, he fell to his knees and passed out, and at least, that's what Aron thought.

_Where am I? Oh yeah the explosion, I passed out... why?_ Aron was sitting in his bed with a look on his face like he saw a ghost. Come to think about it, where the heck am I and how did I get here? He was sitting in a bed and it wasn't his own bed, he could see that much. The walls were light green and the roof was white. There was a chair in the left side of the room, on it were laying his old clothes, covered in blood and dirt. There was lying a lot of blood at the explosion area, but he couldn't possibly get so much on his clothes from just passing out on the floor. Furthermore there were leaning two swords against the chair. _What were those doing there?_ When he looked better at his clothes he noticed they were totally ripped apart and screwed up. What did happen there? Had there been another explosion? _How come I'm still alive then?_ He look at the clothes he was wearing, they were comfortable but boring, a white shirt and a white short pants. He threw of his blanket and stood up. He walked to the chair and picked up one of the swords and pulled it out of its holder. It's a Japanese sword, only one side you can slice with. _I liked this sword way more than the once knights used, it's just something about the style. But I still didn't know why they were standing there._ "What are they doing here with my clothes," Aron asked out loud. _That's what I want to know said a strange voice._

_Credits to my awesome beta DecemberLeNoir a.k.a. LokiOfBayern._

_And some credits to whenever she is raging for making me write this._

_CBM._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Voice

Aron turned around, startled by the sudden sound of a stranger behind him. In right corner of the room stood an old man. His hair was grey and he had a relaxed expression on his face. Aron didn't feel threatened by his presence, and this surprised him somewhat. It was very strange but this man gave him a curious feeling of comfort, and of safety.

"Who are you? " Aron asked.

"Magneto," the old man answered, his face expressionless, eyes fixed intently on him.

_Magneto? Strange name, is it even a name? _Aron took a little bit too long thinking about it because Magneto asked if something was wrong.

"No, it's nothing," Aron replied hastily, his trail of thoughts broken. "But what happened, where am I?"

Magneto chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling. "So many questions boy, so much questions" he said.

"To be honest, I only brought you here. I arrived too late to see what happened." Magneto said.

"Okay," Aron said still very puzzled, "but why did you bring me here?"

"Because you're special," Magneto said, and he began walking slowly out of the corner of the room, and towards Aron.

"You are not an ordinary human boy, Aron. YOU are a mutant." Magneto said with pride and triumph in his voice.

_I… I… I'm a mutant? Me? No way! He must be lying, he must be. I've no special powers at all. I've got no muscle power and no stamina. How can I ever be a mutant? It's just not possible. _

"I understand it's hard to believe me," Magneto said carefully. "I'm just some random stranger to you, appeared out of nowhere, telling you that you are a mutant."

Aron only looked straight forward far in the distance. Aron couldn't think clear anymore. The only thing what went through his head was the word 'mutant'.

Aron sat down on the bed he just woke up in, put his hands in his hair and looked down at his feet.

_What kind of sick dream is this? This can't be real, I'm having a nightmare, but why does it feel so real? Why?!_

Aron stood up again.

"I need some air," he said, turning around and walking out of the room leaving Magneto alone. On the way out he grabbed the two swords, why he did that he didn't know, but he felt like taking them with him.

He walked through the hall, which was long; he came by a lot of doors. He turned left at the end and kept walking. But it was another long hall and it looked exactly like the previous one. Aron turned right at the end of the hall and he walked straight in to another long hall. And then, panicking slightly now, he started walking faster and faster, turning left again. But the halls didn't stop, after he turned left five times and right five times he started running. Round and round he went without realizing he was going around in circles, he thought that this was to be his fate from now on, going round and round until he collapsed from confusion and dizziness.

_When was this going to end? Why are there no windows in here? This is madness, this is a maze. Left, right, left, right. _Aron kept switching so he was sure he didn't walk in circles, and just when he was about to freak out he ran in to a big hall.

He slowed down and slowly walked further into the hall. He looked around. _This place is huge_. Aron thought. He looked forward to the doors. Aron slowly walked to the doors. He placed his hands on the door and pushed. It took some force but they opened. The fresh air went through his hair and Aron felt relieved. The nightmare was over; he walked outside and heard the sound of water falling. A lot of water falling. A waterfall. He was facing a huge waterfall. It covered up the entrance of the building. The building was actually one big mountain with the building in it. Aron figured it had to be some sort of hideout.

Aron turned to his left and started walking down a little path that was coming from the side of the waterfall. Finally outside Aron didn't feel like he was in his nightmare anymore. Now he could think. Think of all that happened. Think about what Magneto said think about the accident, think what he should do.

_How long have I been here? Mom is probably worried; I should let her know I'm still alive, but how? Maybe that magneto guy will let me call her. And Kathrin…. Kathrin… I almost forgot, she was at the explosion, is she alright? _ Aron felt bad. How could he possibly forget about her, of course a lot happened just now, but Kathrin…_ is she still alive? She couldn't be dead right? _

Aron was thinking so deep he didn't notice entering a forest. Still walking straight forward without knowing where he was going he woke up from his thoughts bye a growl.

Aron looked around to see where the growl came from. He grabbed on too one of the swords and pulled it out. Another growl, a longer one. Before the second growl stopped a third and a fourth one appeared. Aron was scared, scared to dead. The growls were coming from all around him, he was surrounded. But what had surrounded him? Wolves? Bears? Maybe a tiger? He didn't know where he was or in what country, so who knows what wanders around in these forests. Aron was shaking. He was so scared. The bush rustled, Aron turned to it and pointed his sword at it.

"Stay there!" Aron shouted in panicked alarm.

But the bush kept rustling. Aron pulled out the other sword too and hold it a little bit behind him.

_What if they strike from my back first_, Aron thought. He let loose of the holders and they fell on the ground before him. All on guard Aron noticed another bush starting to rustle too. Gathering all his courage he prepared for a fight. Getting a little bit on his toes and bending his knees a little he grabbed on to his swords really tight.

_Bring it on_, Aron thought by him. _Whatever you are, you won't kill me, not today. _

A growl, something jumped out of the bush behind him. Within a second Aron was covered in flames.

"WHAT THE….."

Once again great work by my awesome beta DecemberLeNoir

Writen for the awesome Whenever She Is raging


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No mercy

Before Aron had any idea what happened, he was covered in flames,and not knowing what was happening. The ground, the bushes, the wolves that were about to attack him, and even some trees that stood near him were ablaze. These were ordinary flames, for they were bright blue. Aron look at his hands and his arms, they were covered in fire but it didn't burn. For some reason it felt pleasant.

Now he knew for sure he was a mutant. That old Magneto guy was telling the truth after all. Aron felt guilty for not believing Magneto, though he didn't get a lot of time to feel guilty. A new group of wolves appeared. There was something odd about the wolves. They had this certain look in the eyes, Aron couldn't put his finger on it but it certainly was odd.

The wolves who caught fire were down on the ground, almost completely incinerated, some parts of their fur still glowing. Aron didn't know what he had actually done to ignite a fire like this, but it sure saved his life. His thoughts were again disrupted by the new group of wolves, one of the wolves growled deeply and launched himself at Aron.

In a quick reaction he waved his right arm towards the wolf hitting it with the back of the sword, knocking back the wolf a few meters. Aron surprised himself of the force that was behind the blow and the reaction to use the back of the sword not wounding the wolves more than necessary. Another wolf launched at Aron followed by another. Aron perfectly dodged the first attack while striking down the second wolf. Wondering how he actually did that he blew away the third wolf with a devastating blow with the back of the sword in his left hand. Aron caught himself enjoying it somewhere. It went so easily, like he did it for years already. Right foot back, left foot sideward, step back, strike, turn and strike again.

_Where did he learn this?_ He didn't know how he was doing this but he did it right. The wolves didn't even touch him once, some did get back up though but after a second knockdown they would back of and run away in the woods. Aron tried to count how much wolves had actually charged at him now but he lost count at fourteen, because he noticed some wolves attacked him twice. The fight went on for a few more minutes when eventually also the last wolves would take a run for it too.

While piece was returning in the forest Aron sat down on a big rock. He looked at the three burned wolves who were still lying on the ground. The flames were gone, all of them. They didn't last long after the fight started. Obviously he couldn't control the flames yet, but the swords, the swords were a complete different story. They cooperated so smoothly with his desires. They didn't start to get heavy after striking several times, normally if you swing with something you expect it to get heavy, but this didn't seem to happen here.

Aron caught himself smiling while his heartbeat and breathing returned to normal. Why wouldn't he be smiling, he fought with several wild animals without getting touched. He wielded a pair of swords like he had been training for many years. He had been on fire and didn't get burned. Some crazy stuff was happening but Aron felt like he should be proud.

After Aron had been sitting on that rock for a little hour, overthinking the fight several times, he got up. He stretched and started walking again.

He heard the sound of a river a little bit further ahead. After a few steps a river appeared in the middle of the forest. A really clear river, maybe he could drink some of the water. It seemed completely fine to Aron and he was really thirsty. He hadn't had any water or liquid whatsoever for quite a while now.

And he had fought with some wild animals. It couldn't be so bad he assumed while he sat down and drunk some of the water with his hands. Aron drank a little bit more than planned, but it tasted so sweet and it was so refreshing he couldn't help himself. He looked up and saw the sunlight glittering in the river, a beautiful sight. Aron sat down comfortable and planned to stay here for while putting his feet in the water. Aron realised he hadn't put on any shoes or so, he had only grabbed his swords when he went outside. He looked at his clothes too, they were a little thorn up from the fight. The fire had left its marks on the shirt and the pants where dirty from the sand.

While slowly moving his feet through the water Aron started thinking about what to do now. He obviously couldn't return to his normal life, that part was clear. So, what now? This may be the perfect opportunity to start over, do things different. Starting with a new name. Aron didn't find his name so much special, really boring actually, but he didn't find himself that much special so it kind a fitted. But this Aron was special, really special. He was a mutant, a human like creature with inhuman capabilities. What should be a nice name, he didn't expect it to be so hard to find a new name for yourself. After a long time thinking Aron still had no name in mind and his feet were starting to get a little cold. So after a few more minutes he decided to leave his name for now, he would come up with a new name soon. For now he needed to get some proper clothes and somehow he had to contact his mom that he was alright. _Well, alright?_ He wasn't sure if he was alright, too much happened in too little time, but he wouldn't tell his mom anyway. He would only worry her and it wasn't like she could help him.

Aron got up and walked in the direction where he thought he came from. Holding a sword in every hand, his head up high, he walked full confidence. He wasn't scared, he felt strong. Not knowing what was about to happen to him as he walked back deeper in the forest. Maybe a little bit too careless.

Once again a great job by my beta DecemberLeNoir. she's awesome


End file.
